


in all glory

by farthendur, lunarsoo



Series: milky way [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Qian Kun, Vaguely Star Trek inspired, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, referenced Johnny / Kun / Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: “Oh, we look incredible. I look incredible,” he says, eyes trained on the video wall above the bed where the camera mounted across the room projects a crystal clear image of Johnny riding Kun’s cock.“I know, I have the best seat in the house,” Kun breathes, meeting Johnny with a thrust of his hips.---Captain Qian Kun and First Officer Johnny Suh spend an intimate and spicy night in their quarters. What could possibly ruin it?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: milky way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	in all glory

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: super mild breath play, Kun calls Johnny princess a few times but there's no overall feminization
> 
> A few notes on this universe!  
> 1\. Kun is human. Johnny is a dragon spirit. What this means is that he is a shapeshifting creature whose true form is a dragon, but he spends most of his time in human form. Dragon spirits can control the weather to some degree and are also excellent at "terraforming" planets and making them habitable. Their mood can influence the atmosphere around them. Johnny prefers to stay in an average sized human form, basically irl Johnny-sized, but he can shift to be much bigger...if you get my drift...
> 
> 2\. Some of the lore in this universe is inspired by "Dragon Pearl", a novel by Yoon Ha Lee, which I strongly recommend! Support trans authors! Some of if is also inspired by the Star Trek universe and especially Star Trek: Discovery.
> 
> 3\. Lots more to come...expect some adventure and mystery and action with lots of romance and fluff and sex. So if you don't quite understand some references to the worldbuilding in this part, worry not, just take them at face value for now!
> 
> 4\. ISUS - Interstellar Union of Species
> 
> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS UNIVERSE TO FINALLY BE PUBLISHED! Bru and I have been working on this since July 2019 and we're so pumped to get it out into the world. This part was written by me with lots of influence from her, and future ones will be mixed writing. Endless gratitude to her for plotting with me and taking on this thrilling project with me. - Ryan (farthendur)

The night shift commanders are on the bridge, tomorrow’s course to D-789 in the Alpha Quadrant is set, and repairs on Deck 19 are almost complete and paused for the night. The ISUS-Glory is drifting comfortably above the Earth. The decks are quiet and most of the ship is asleep. In the Captain’s quarters, a blissful intimate atmosphere reigns. 

Johnny’s head falls back and his eyes roll in their sockets. He lets out a drawn out moan at the feeling of being filled so completely. Underneath him, Kun mirrors his reaction with a sigh, perfect red lips parting.

“Baby,” Kun breathes, fingers relaxing around Johnny’s powerful thighs and sliding up his muscular torso to brush over his nipples.

Johnny swallows a whimper and braces his hands against Kun’s shoulders.

“Don’t rush yourself, princess,” Kun whispers, even though all he wants is to fuck right up into his husband.

Johnny’s eyes crack open. A pleasured smirk graces his lips. 

“I’m okay,” he whispers back and leans in to kiss Kun, the movement sending sparks through both of them.

He starts off slow and languid, picking himself up and dropping himself down on Kun’s cock. Their hands explore each other’s bodies. Johnny looks up and bites his lip, cock twitching where it’s dripping precum above Kun’s belly.

“Oh, we look incredible. I look incredible,” he says, eyes trained on the video wall above the bed where the camera mounted across the room projects a crystal clear image of Johnny riding Kun’s cock.

“I know, I have the best seat in the house,” Kun breathes, meeting Johnny with a thrust of his hips. He fists Johnny’s cock loosely.

Johnny is still biting on his lips, watching his toned back ripple as he moves in Kun’s lap. Kun’s cock fills him wonderfully and he can feel his skin get hotter and hotter with pleasure.

“Camera three,” he says, and the ship’s AI changes the view on the screen, shows them from the side now, Johnny’s cock curving out from his groin and Kun’s hand on his balls. Johnny moans and leans in to kiss Kun, eyes still trained on the wall. Their tongues meet and it’s enticing to watch, until Kun grows impatient and starts to thrust into Johnny and Johnny loses his rhythm and just moans into his mouth.

“God, baby,” Kun pants, then bites lightly on Johnny’s lip. “You’re so fucking tight. Can’t believe I fucked you this morning and you’re so tight again.”

“It’s different with Earth’s gravity,” Johnny mumbles into the captain’s neck and Kun hums.

“Do you think it really has something to do with it?” he asks, intrigued, meeting Johnny’s eyes.

Johnny shrugs, “Just another one of Earth’s benefits.”

Kun sucks his teeth and shakes his head, realizing Johnny’s messing with him. He pinches Johnny’s nipples in retaliation, just to hear a sweet high-pitched whimper.

Their lips meet again then, and they kiss passionately while Johnny uses those mighty thighs of his to ride Kun with practiced ease. For a brief moment, Kun remembers the warmth of this morning. Waking in their bed, in their home on Earth, and making lazy love until their stomachs were too loud to be ignored. 

The Glory is, of course, their other home, so there’s no nostalgia tinging the memory. Their shared quarters are Kun’s absolute favorite place on this ship: a step away from work, a step into his and Johnny’s worlds, where they are separate, and where they meet and merge. Sex in their quarters also often features one of Johnny’s favorite kinks: seeing himself projected on the video wall above their bed as he takes cock up one of his insatiable holes, or pleasures Kun in one of the many ways he’s an expert at.

“Ah, ah, fuck,” Johnny shuts his eyes and leans back, letting Kun drill up and right into his prostate. Kun squeezes his hands and supports his weight and watches his toned body glisten with perspiration.

“You’re taking me so well, baby…”

“I’m so good,” Johnny says, more to himself than to Kun. He straightens out and kisses Kun, then lifts himself up until just the head of his husband’s dick is inside of him. “Camera one.”

The view on the video wall returns to a shot of Johnny from behind. Johnny reaches behind himself and spreads his asscheeks and  _ moans _ at the sight, lowering himself immediately to watch, jaw slack, the way Kun’s cock disappears inside of him. Kun fists Johnny’s cock again, more deliberate this time, and Johnny’s moaning while moving on his erection. Kun presses wet kisses along his husband’s defined jawline and down his neck to his shoulder.

“Camera, zoom in,” Kun says and Johnny moans louder as the captain thrusts up into him and noses along his collarbones.

“Baby, wait, wait, wait, please I--” Johnny stills and blows some air out, trying to stave off his orgasm. “Don’t move for a bit. Oh, Kun, you feel so fucking good…”

Kun gives him the time he needs. He kisses down his neck tenderly and inhales his familiar scent, his cologne, the musk of sweat and sex, that faint earthy smell all dragon spirits carry, like a faraway thunderstorm. Kun’s hands pet down Johnny’s back.

“Good?”

“Yeah…”

“Shall we switch? On your back?”

“Yeah, okay.”

They throw the duvet off onto the carpeted floor and get Johnny sprawled across on the spacious mattress, large and bare and breathtaking. His hair, a little longer than his usual few inches now, splays on the pale sheets.

Johnny spreads his legs for Kun to climb between. The captain caresses his thighs, the dips of his hips, the ripples of his abs.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

Kun slides back inside and picks up a steady rhythm right away. Johnny switches the video wall view to a camera that shows Kun from behind, the muscles on his back working as he thrusts between Johnny’s open legs. Then, a view from the opposite wall, of Johnny splayed under his husband and taking it like the good boy he is. Kun doesn’t need the video wall when he can see all of that glory right in his arms.

“You feel so good, Johnny,” he kisses him forcefully and grinds inside of him.

With a final few hard thrusts, skin slapping against skin, Kun finishes inside, and Johnny’s whimpering, feeling the cum fill him. There’s just  _ so much _ of it, warmth spreading all inside him, and it’s Kun, it’s his Kun, his captain, filling him, claiming him, taking over his entire world. Kun grunts and moans, drags a hand up Johnny’s chest and covers his mouth and nose loosely with his palm, for a bit, riding it out inside of him, holding him down until he’s all done.

Johnny revels in that feeling, being completely and utterly dominated by Kun, like he’s but a cocksleeve for his pleasure.

“Fuck yeah,” Kun finally breathes, releasing Johnny and leaning back. “Ready to cum for me, princess?”

He jerks Johnny off quickly and with purpose. Johnny’s back arches off the sheets after less than a minute, semen spilling all over his stomach. He breathes loudly, through groans and curses. Kun sucks the cum off his fingers and leans in to kiss his husband lovingly. Johnny’s lips are sweet and respond to the kisses with a delay resulting from how wrecked he feels after his orgasm.

Kun nuzzles Johnny’s jawline and presses kisses down his neck. He rests his face there, breathing him in. Feeling his warmth. Johnny’s large arm comes to curl around his back and hold him close.

“You were so good, baby,” Kun mutters into his skin.

“That was amazing,” Johnny responds. Kun feels the vibrations of his voice under his cheek.

“Cameras off.”

With plenty of whining and complaining, they somehow make it to their bathroom and take the quickest of showers together. By the time they return to their bed, the Glory has gotten clearance to set off through deep space. Despite the artificial gravity, they can feel it in the faint buzz under their feet and the smeared lights outside the long viewing ports.

“Taeil, shutters, please. Lights dimmed,” Kun’s soft voice instructs the AI and submerges their quarters into a sleepy haze. He slips on a pair of loose dad boxers and drinks a glass of water from the cooler on their mini-fridge door.

Johnny awaits him in bed with open arms that Kun gladly crawls into. He settles with his head pillowed on Johnny’s chest. The dragon spirit’s fingers run through his hair. Johnny’s shifted to his larger, more natural human form, one he doesn’t use as often at work because of how much bigger than the rest of the crew it makes him (and the dangers of smacking his head on support beams). His form comfortably supports Kun. It’s comforting, listening to the rhythmic beat of Johnny’s heart. His deep breathing.

“You smell so good,” Johnny noses into his hair.

“Isn’t this shampoo the best? My hair feels so soft too.”

“Mmm, for real,” Johnny mutters in between kisses that he folds into the brown locks. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.”

A moment later, Johnny sighs, “Honestly, I’m so glad they’re not sending us off on anything more intense than this.”

The Glory is on its way to a simple security mission. They are to guard the dragon spirits that will be terraforming D-789, a rocky grey planet that will be the new home of a species whose planet was heavily damaged in a recent interplanetary conflict. Some of Kun’s crew will be aiding in the process, some will help in studying the planet, while most of them will just keep guard. Johnny’s scheduled to be journeying down to the planet’s surface to spend some time around his brothers, Donghyuck and Xiaojun, who are leading the terraforming. Frankly, he’s quite looking forward to being able to prance around freely in his true dragon form.

“Right. Good way to ease into it after a nice vacation,” Kun agrees.

They sink into warm silence. Kun begins to drift off, soothed by the gentle patterns Johnny’s fingers trace into his skin. 

Just as he’s about to roll out of Johnny’s arms and into a more comfortable sleeping position, the comms channel crackles to life and a holo screen pops up at the foot of the bed.

“Jesus fuck, Jaehyun,” Johnny jumps a little.

On the holo screen, a familiar handsome face smirks at the two figures huddled in bed. Jaehyun’s hair, silver with a characteristic metallic glint to it, is carefully styled off his forehead and he’s wearing his black Section 9 uniform.

“Hey you, galactic lovebirds,” he rumbles smugly. Kun squints, the glow of the holo screen too bright in the dim room. “You put on quite the show, as always. Thanks for letting me watch in real time.”

Kun groans loudly, hiding a smile in Johnny’s chest. When he looks up, Johnny’s biting his lip and smirking right back at Jaehyun.

“Johnny, did you know I was watching? That camera work was…” Jaehyun shakes his head and whistles quietly. “Really good stuff. I got my uniform dirty, actually, had to change.”

Johnny lets out a breath, turned on.

“I didn’t actually. Been so long since you last checked in on us, Jae. I would have put on even more of a show if I knew.”

Jaehyun hums. They’ve been doing this for a couple of years now, ever since they first hooked up with Jaehyun. Incredibly gifted with technology, owing to the cyborg part of his being, Jaehyun has an easy time cracking the ship’s systems and getting into the camera feeds of the captain’s quarters. Any time Kun and Johnny play with their cameras on, Jaehyun has full permission to tune in, just as long as he lets them know afterwards. It’s a magnificent thrill, not knowing whether they’re being watched, whether Jaehyun is somewhere out there touching himself to a live feed of them fucking. And it makes it all the more sexy whenever Jaehyun pays them a visit in the flesh (in the metal?) and gets dragged into their bed.

“You’re stopping at Alpha Centauri tomorrow, correct?” he asks. The captain nods, arching an eyebrow. “I’ll be boarding the Glory along with two other agents. No need to fret right now, but you may have a change of mission coming up. Before you ask, can’t tell you details, but it’s to do with the Gormorans. I’ll brief you and the executive crew tomorrow.”

Kun frowns, disgruntled that Jaehyun is serving that to them just as they were about to drift off to peaceful sleep. The air around Johnny crackles with the traces of static electricity, a sign he’s concerned too.

“Don’t look so annoyed, Captain, your wrinkles are going to get deeper,” Jaehyun teases and shows off a dimple. He’s way too charming for Kun to stay mad at him.

“Well, we’ve sure missed you, Jaehyunnie,” he decides to change the topic. “You miss us too? That why you decided to watch tonight?”

The tips of Jaehyun’s ears go red. It’s remarkable how well the cyborg technology captures even the little details about who Jaehyun was as a human.

“I can’t deny that. I’ll probably stick around till next week. So...if you can spare some time for me, I’d love to come over and play.”

Johnny and Kun snort in unison and Jaehyun grins.

“Goodnight, you two. I’ll see you tomorrow. Dream of me!”

Jaehyun salutes them and the holo screen goes dark and dissipates.

Kun groans in annoyance again.

“How am I supposed to go to sleep now? What the hell is this about the Gormorans?”

Johnny sighs sympathetically, “Yeah. Let’s just-- Taeil. Bring up the holo of our house, please. Thank you.”

Gradually, the room around them transforms to create the illusion that they’re in their bedroom back on Earth. The faint buzz of cicadas can be heard as though coming through the windows. Even the subtle smell of coffee lingers in the air.

Kun pulls the blanket to his chin.

“Good idea. We’ll deal with whatever tomorrow brings tomorrow.”

“That’s right, Mister Qian-Suh,” Johnny whispers, deliberately dropping Kun’s rank. He nudges him to turn on his side so Johnny can gather him into his arms and spoon his smaller body. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, sunshine.”

The room dips into darkness. Kun listens to Johnny’s breathing even out and sync with the (computer generated) sound of crickets and cicadas in the night. His body relaxes limb by limb, breath by breath. Sleep overtakes him. 

  
  


A deafening crash echoes through the Glory and the resulting tremor violently spills First Officer Suh from his bed, causing him to nearly crack his head open on the corner of his nightstand if he hadn’t braced himself against it. Multiple alarms pick up an anxious blare right away. The illusion of their Earthly home shatters and flickers out as Kun and Johnny jump up and pull their uniforms on in a matter of seconds.

“Bridge to Captain Qian, bridge to Captain Qian,” Lieutenant Dong’s voice sounds over the comms system.

Kun hits the mic button on the comms device in his sleeve with his chin while stuffing his feet in his boots, “On my way. What’s going on, Lieutenant?”

“We’ve hit an unexpected field of large debris of asteroidal origin. Shield 3 is down and Shield 2 is at 60%. We are currently attempting to navigate out of danger, but it may be safest to jump,” Dong reports, referring to the ship’s ability to perform teleportational jumps through space using mycelial pathways.

Kun locks eyes with Johnny.

“Captain Qian to Engineering. Load the spore drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH NO! DEBRIS!  
> Please share your thoughts! It was such a pleasure writing this fic and coming up with this world, I am dying to hear what readers think of it!!! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).


End file.
